


Baby Got an Eyeful

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bossy Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sex on a Car, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean’s hunter girlfriend and one day when everyone else is away from the bunker Dean follows a trail of your stripped off clothes to the garage where you’re waiting for him, naked and sitting on the hood of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got an Eyeful

The idea came to you one afternoon while you were watching TV with Sam and Dean. It was some reality show that took place in a garage filled with a bunch of old cars. You had no idea what the point was and you didn't really care. Not surprising since you had a tendency to tune out anything having to do with cars or motorcycles. All you really cared about when it came to cars was that it could get you from point A to point B in a timely fashion. But, the boys seemed particularly interested in this episode because apparently it featured the models from one of those calendars where the scantily clad women lounged all over the muscle cars.

"Sexist," you muttered under your breath.

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around you. "None of those women are as pretty as you, Y/N" he whispered in your ear. "I'd only want you, sprawled all over my Baby." He kissed your temple and squeezed your waist for emphasis.

You leaned into Dean, a smile on your face as the idea slowly began to build. You and Dean had been together for quite a while now, ever since you'd helped the Winchesters take out a nest of vampires. The two of you had hit it off right away, and it wasn't long before you'd established a "friends with benefits" kind of relationship. It took even less time to decide that you both wanted more and soon, you were living in the bunker with him and Sam.

Once you had your plan in place, you just had to wait for the perfect time. That was the hard part. The brothers rarely went anywhere or did anything without the other one in tow. And what you had planned required Sam to be out of the bunker for at least a couple of hours.

Eventually, you got lucky. Sam needed information from some really rare book and the library where this book was kept was a couple hundred miles away. Sam decided he'd have to spend a few days there gleaning as much from the book as possible and he tried to convince both you and Dean to accompany him.

Luckily, Dean saw the same opportunity that you did - the chance to get some time alone, just the two of you. He offered to drive Sam there, maybe stay for a few hours the first day, help him out. But he made it perfectly clear that he'd be coming back to the bunker.

Your plan was almost ruined when Sam protested, saying he'd just take the Impala and go alone. Dean shot him down immediately, insisting that 'Baby' wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Besides, I think the carburetor needs adjusting and she needs a tune up," Dean told his brother. "I can pick up the parts I need when I drop you off, then bring her back here to get her all squared away. Now that we have the garage, I don't like to work on her in motel parking lots and on the side of the road. It's undignified."

Sam had snorted at his brother, but he'd reluctantly agreed.They left the next morning, Dean kissing you goodbye and promising to be back by nightfall. Now all you had to do was wait.

True to his word, Dean got back just as it was getting dark. He dropped a bag of food on the table in front of you and the two of you ate in companionable silence. After he'd devoured the last of the pecan pie he'd made earlier in the week, he leaned over and kissed you, his intentions clear.

"I need a shower," he whispered. "And then you're mine. Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes."

You smiled and nodded, knowing full well that was not what you had planned. Once you heard the water running in the bunker's shower room, you raced to get ready. You stopped in front of the partially open door to the shower room, where you could hear Dean whistling. You yanked off one of your boots and laid it on the floor in front of the door. You moved several feet down the hallway and dropped your other boot.  As you made your way to the garage, you continued peeling off your clothes - your t-shirt and tank top, jeans, even your socks, the last two items being your lacy pink bra and matching thong.

You finally found yourself standing in front of Dean’s precious Impala. He’d backed her into the garage, just like he always did.  She sat proudly, gleaming under the bright garage lights, her exterior pristine, leading you to suspect she’d been recently washed.  

“Fine with me, now I won’t get dirty” you muttered to yourself as you stepped up on the fender and gingerly sat on the hood. It took you a second to remember that this wasn’t some “plastic piece of crap” new car as Dean would say; his Baby could handle you sitting on her.  You wouldn’t even make so much as a pock mark in the heavy metal of the hood. You stretched out, arms above your head, legs crossed at the ankles. You were grateful that the Impala was still warm from her recent road trip, as it was slightly chilly in the cavernous garage.

You stared at the ceiling as you impatiently waited for Dean to discover your trail of clothes. You were just starting to think that maybe he hadn’t gotten the hint when you heard him calling your name.

“Y/N?” he called, laughter in his voice.  “I think you lost something.” There was a pause and you suspected he was walking down the hall.  “Actually, I think you lost a lot of somethings.”

A few seconds later, he strolled into the garage, your clothes piled in his hands. He’d only taken enough time to pull on a pair of jeans, and maybe run a hand through his hair. Your eyes roamed over the well-toned muscles of his naked torso, droplets of water still visible on his muscular chest, then you were looking into the prettiest set of green eyes ever as Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of you lying naked across the hood of his car. He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, swallowed and opened it again.

“Holy shit,” he exhaled. He dropped the pile of clothes in his arms to the floor and ran both hands through his hair, finally resting them on the back of his neck as he stared at you.

“Hm,” you purred. “You know if you don’t like this pose, there’s always this one.” You slid off of the car to your feet, turned around and planted your hands on the hood, spread your legs slightly and peered at Dean over your shoulder.

He growled, the sound filling you with desire. He was on you in a heartbeat, his hands on your hips and his lips at your throat. His mouth roamed every inch of your exposed neck, one hand gripping your hip, the other sliding slowly up your waist until it found your breast. He plucked and pulled at the nipple as he nibbled the sensitive skin of your throat. You brought your hand up to grab the back of Dean’s head, a low moan leaving your mouth as you arched your back, pushing your breast into his hand.

Dean pulled away, grabbed your hand and placed it back on the hood of the car. “Don’t move,” he ordered. “I want your hands on the car no matter what I do. Do you understand me?” His voice was lower and deeper than normal, laced with pure lust.

You nodded, a slight squeak coming from you as he squeezed your ass before sliding his hand around your hip.

“Good girl,” he murmured against your skin as he returned his attentions to your neck. While his lips explored, one hand slid down between your legs, gently caressing your slick folds. When his finger dipped just inside your entrance, brushing across your clit, you had to force yourself not to move. His other hand returned to your breast, where he began kneading and massaging it, his fingers just ghosting over the nipple. You pushed your hips forward into his hand, desperate for some kind of friction, so Dean obliged by pushing two fingers into you, the palm of his hand pressing against your clit. You groaned obscenely and then Dean was thrusting his fingers into you hard and repeatedly while he twisted your nipple and sucked and nibbled at your neck. He fucked you with his hand relentlessly, wanton cries falling from your lips and then you were screaming his name as the orgasm exploded through you, sending waves of pure ecstasy flowing over every inch of your body.

Suddenly, Dean released you and you had to stifle a whimper of displeasure. You turned to look at him, ready to express your displeasure at the loss, but before you could speak, you were being turned around and lifted up to sit on the hood of the Impala. He immediately started kissing you, grabbing your legs to wrap them around his waist so he could press his still covered erection into your hips. You groaned as he began grinding against you, the sound swallowed by Dean’s mouth covering yours.

You wanted to touch him, but he’d given you specific instructions not to move your hands off of the car and you had every intention of following those instructions.  Good things always happened when you did. But when his mouth covered your breast, his tongue laving the nipple repeatedly, you couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Please, Dean, let me touch you,” you begged. “Please….”

Dean grabbed one of your hands and pulled it to the waistband of his jeans. “Right there, baby,” he panted. He covered your hand with his own as you grasped him through the thick fabric, showing you just how to touch him, reminding you just what he liked. “Just like that,” he moaned.

But touching him through his jeans wasn’t enough, so before he could protest, you unbuttoned the remaining buttons and slid your hand down the front of his jeans. The two of you groaned together, him at the feel of your hand on his cock and you at the fact that he was not wearing any underwear. You pumped him slowly, your hand twisting and turning just like he liked and before long he was thrusting into your hand, his head thrown back, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip and his face flushed.

“Y/N”, he breathed. “Come on baby, let me fuck you while you lie on my car.”

“Oh my God,” you moaned, shuddering in excitement. “Yes, please God, yes.”

You released him, pulling your hand from his jeans in order to yank them down until they were past his hips. You laid back, allowing Dean to grab your hips and pull you toward him. With a growl, he entered you and then he was pounding into you, his hands under your ass, holding it up so every thrust hit you just perfectly. It didn’t take long before you were coming unglued again, another orgasm drowning you in unbelievable sensations. Just when you thought it couldn’t be any better, Dean rubbed his thumb across your clit, and leaned over you, his tongue flicking across your nipples. The pleasure slammed into you and then you were moving with Dean, thrusting back against him, the only sound your bodies moving together as you both climbed higher and higher. Dean pulled you up, his arm around your back, and he was pushing, pulling, fucking you into oblivion and then the two of you hit the peak together, every muscle taut, your breathing hoarse and ragged, undeniable bliss causing you both to tremble uncontrollably.

You felt tears leaking from your eyes and you couldn’t quite catch your breath. Dean’s head was buried in your shoulder, his chest heaving. You ran your hand up and down his back until he stood up and rested his forehead against yours.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, kissing you gently. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A few days,” you admitted. “I just needed to get you alone.”

“We need to get alone more often,” he said, releasing you and taking a step back. He eyed you appreciatively up and down.

“What?” you asked self-consciously.

Dean stepped back into the circle of your arms. “Nothing. I was just thinking, Baby got an eyeful of my other baby. Hope she’s not jealous,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, well, she better learn to share,” you teased. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
